


I'm Yours

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [196]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dom James Potter, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James had no reason to be jealous and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from pulling Sirius off the dance floor to remind himexactlywho he was dating.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hiyyaa! Do ya reckon u could do more gentle dom James, maybe add a scene where James being protective or jealous. Btw I love ur fics there so good!!”

James generally wasn't a jealous person. He just... didn't get jealous. He had no _reason_ to get jealous, and he knew it. Once him and Sirius were together, there was no point in being jealous because he knew that Sirius would never cheat on him. 

Therefore, jealousy wasn't a feeling he was familiar with. 

But he was able to identify it the second he _did_ experience jealousy when he saw Sirius on the dance floor, pressed up against some random sodding bloke. It wasn't the guy himself that did it-- James had seen more attractive people in his life-- and it wasn't that the bloke was interested in Sirius because really, who wouldn't be? Sirius was usually the most gorgeous person that anyone had met. They'd been dating for long enough that James had seen dozens of people hit on him, and none of it had bothered him before. Hell, he'd seen Sirius grind on people often enough since Sirius liked to dance and James didn't. 

Something about this was different, even though James couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. The man wasn't special, what they were doing wasn't out of the ordinary, and it's not like their relationship was on the rocks or summat. 

He had to watch for the rest of the song and on to another to figure out what it was: James was getting turned on watching him. He was watching Sirius and getting hot-- nothing new there-- but it made him want to be close to Sirius, and he couldn't because there was someone else standing where _he_ usually was. It was stupid, and such a tiny detail that it made him feel completely absurd to be feeling jealous over it, but it was happening and it wasn't going away. 

Sodding hell, it wasn't going away. 

James tossed back the rest of his drink and debated ordering another one. He could go get Sirius now, or he could nurse another drink and hope that Sirius made his back back to the bar before he was completely sloshed. The idea of waiting for the second one to happen was certainly appealing, but it wouldn't make him good company and this night was supposed to be fun for them. 

He glanced back on the floor and saw a pleased, relaxed smile on Sirius's lips. His hand tightened on the glass until his knuckles whitened. Well. That answered that question. 

He banged the glass on the bar top and started snaking his way through bodies to get to Sirius. James was determined, so it didn't take him very long. 

"James!" Sirius said, beaming. 

James was better able to read his lips rather than hear him over the music, but Sirius saying his name was one of the sounds he was most intimately acquainted with. He'd heard it a hundred different ways, said thousands of times, and he wanted to actually be able to _hear_ it right now. 

Sirius moved automatically to him when he showed up, so it was easy for James to wrap an arm around his waist and lean down to his ear and say, "Let's get out of here." 

He felt Sirius frown. "I thought we were staying a while?" he asked, sounding confused. 

James's arm tightened around him automatically as he felt a wave of possessiveness. 

"Alright, let's go," Sirius said. It was obvious that he didn't really get it-- nor wanted to leave-- but he was willing to go along with it since it was what James wanted. 

They left the back way, which was even more weird than leaving early, but it clicked when James pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Sirius was a fan of James man-handling him a bit, so he moaned, kissing him back eagerly to let him know that he was completely on board for the turn this night was taking. 

James didn't bother to check and see if there was anyone else in the alley before apparating them away, which was more reckless than he usually was. 

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked between kisses. 

James pushed Sirius's shirt up and over his head before hauling him back in. "Something have to be wrong for me to want you?" 

"Not- ah, _fuck_ \- not at all," Sirius stuttered as James started sucking on his neck. His hips rocked into James's, moaning when James moved against him. It was like he had sunshine in his veins and James was the key to making him aware of it. 

"You're mine, aren't you, sweetheart?" James whispered. His voice had that tint to it that always drove Sirius wild. 

"Course I am." 

James bit down hard enough for it to sting, and Sirius jerked a little, his grip tightening. 

"Did I do something to make you think I wasn't?" Sirius asked. 

"Have you ever?" James's hands went down to his arse and squeezed. 

"Then why are you worried?" He rocked against him, and it felt all the better for James's hands on him, guiding the way he moved. He didn't think that he'd get off like this, but there was always the possibility that James wanted it that way. 

James kissed his way up to Sirius's hair and breathed, "I want to hear you say it." 

"I'm yours." 

"Mm, close, but not exactly what I meant." 

"Then what?" Sirius asked, breath stuttering in his chest. 

James gave him enough space to pull him towards the couch and push him down on it. 

Sirius had one leg hanging off the edge, and the other bent at the knee with James kneeling between them. 

"Saw you all up against that bloke," James said, almost conversationally. He put his hands on Sirius's stomach and smoothed them up, then back down. It didn't matter how many times he'd seen Sirius spread out like this for him, he never got used to it. He never got used to the thrill that sex with Sirius gave him, and he never got used to the way Sirius looked at him like he was everything he wanted in the universe. "Dancing and looking like you were having the time of your bloody life." 

"Without you?" Sirius asked with an insolent smirk. It only served to make James want him more. "Not possible." 

James's hands went to his fly and started working it open. "I still want to hear you say it." 

"I don't know what it is you want me to say," Sirius said. His eyes were intent on James, but James bypassed touching his prick after pulling it out of his pants. 

He dipped down and gave him a short but sweet kiss before trailing kisses down his stomach. "You'll figure it out." 

"James- shit," Sirius said, banging his head backwards against the arm of the couch. His tone was worshipful as he said, " _James_ ," again. 

James took his mouth off of Sirius's cock and smiled at him. "See? Barely started and you're already doing great." 

"Merlin's sake, James, of course I'm yours; always have been, always will be," he said, the words falling from his lips as easily as though he'd said them countless times before-- and maybe he had. James would never tire of hearing it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
